Wasting Time
by Bramblerose4
Summary: This is a little prequest ficlet between Frodo and Sam I thought of while listening to a Dave Matthews Band CD. Cute and short.


Disclaimer: Mister Frodo and Mister Samwise belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate. This is a little cute summer's day pre-quest story that popped into my head while I was listening to a Dave Matthews Band cd. eNJOY!

**Wasting Time: a Frodo/Sam friendship fiction by Bramblerose4**

Frodo Baggins tried as hard as he could to read one of the old elvish books of poetry Bilbo had left behind without much success. It was the third day of a heat wave in the Shire and even with all the windows open, Bag End felt as if it were an oven. Giving up, Frodo closed the thick book in his lap tiredly and stared blankly at the ceiling, his bright blue eyes were heavy and his throat felt as dry as a desert, with a bit of resistance from his body, he managed his way into the kitchen. As he poured himself a goblet of iced tea, he heard movement off to the right outside. Frodo tensed and peered out of the window; it was only Samwise in the garden. Frodo relaxed and watched Sam, amused.

The gardener effortlessly pulled up unwanted plants in the baking sun. He had taken off his shirt in the heat and it hung limply in his pocket. Sweat shone on his body like oil and his ever present smile on his little round face was as bright as any sun.

"I am being selfish," Frodo thought. "By thinking I was going to bake, when poor Sam is literally frying outside, happily I might add," as he heard Sam singing one of Bilbo's old walking songs as he worked. He, Frodo, grabbed another, sightly larger goblet, and filled it thinking of Sam's reaction.

"It's okay Mister Frodo, I'm quite all right, you don't have to bring me nothing, it ain't right for you to worry 'bout my well being, sir."

Frodo smirked and went outside a goblet of sweet tea in each hand.

"OY SAM!" Frodo stood at the gate to the garden and called out to his dear friend. Sam raised his head, his hair bright with sun and plastered to his head. "Come, let's take a break for a while, eh?" He held the cups over his head for emphasis. Sam smiled and trotted over. "Here Sam, I brought some iced tea."

"Mr. Frodo, it's not that hot-" Sam was caught off by Frodo's stern look. "I meant _'thank you Mr. Frodo'_, sir" he corrected himself and took a large draft of tea.

Frodo smiled widely. "You know Samwise, today is not a day for gardening."

Sam's eyes went wide and he almost choked on the cool drink. He gave Frodo a look as if he'd gone mad. "Not a time for gardening, there is no such time, mind winter o' course," he said to himself.

"No today is perfect for a large drink of tea and a walk in the woods with a good friend. He grabbed Sam's arm "Best friends being preferred of course," he added winking at Sam.

Frodo locked his arm with Sam's and walked down a set path from the garden into the woods.

Frodo told Sam about the time he was mistaken for an elf. "I think the poor lad was highly disappointed about it when he found out." he added thoughtfully.

Sam took a drink and stared into the goblet felling uttered embarrassed; it had been he that had mistaken Frodo for an elf when he was younger and Frodo had first come to Hobbiton all those years ago. He followed Frodo around the dirt path unconsciously naming the various plants that surrounded them. Frodo listened intently and even tried to guess a few himself.

"Over here Sam!" Frodo called, they were a little way from the path and now were pretty deep in the woods. "What would you call these?" He pointed to a small gathering.

Sam looked up form the squirrel he'd been watching crack open a walnut. "Let me see." Sam said interested. He was almost at Frodo's side when he tripped and fell over a thick root. Sam just lay there terrified at hearing Frodo, his Frodo, laughing at him. The goblet lay next to his head, emptied, but Sam knew where the contents ended as he felt the tea cooling his head and face. Sam grunted as he felt Frodo's hand on his shoulder and clumsily pulled himself up to his knees.

"Oh sorry, I should have told you about that stupid old root." Frodo's voice sounded more worried than taunted.

"It's all right sir. It's not your fault, it's mine for not looking were I was going." He saw that his friend was crouched in front of him a white handkerchief in one hand and his own goblet in the other. Frodo held out the handkerchief for Sam, who took it gratefully and began wiping away the tea from his face.Frodo reached up as some tea rested at the edge of Sam's chin, he took the iced tear on his fingertip and licked his finger.

"My dear Sam." Frodo said warmly and he rested his forehead onto Sam's forehead. "You are so kind." Frodo's lips rested lightly on Sam's in the briefest of kisses, then he moves away and stands up. He finishes the last of his tea and leans against the same tree that had the squirrel Sam was watching earlier.

Sam stares up at Frodo temporarily mute. He stands up and finishes drying his face which has gone a slight shade of pink.

"We should be heading back it's getting near lunchtime." Frodo notes, looking at the little breaks of sunlight though the trees.

"Yeah," he agreed weakly. Frodo gave him a sincere smile and he gathered both of the goblets and followed Frodo in back to the path in silence.

The end.

I don't plan on making this any longer than it already is but you never know I may think of something else to add to this little ficlet.


End file.
